In many beer dispensing systems, beer is contained in a keg and is fed by a flexible tube to a beer tap from which the beer can be dispensed. The keg is tapped with a tapping head having a beer outlet connected to the flexible tube and a gas inlet for pressurized gas. The flexible tube is attached to the beer tap, which controls the release of beer by opening a spigot using a handle. The handle acts as a lever and can be pulled sideways to open the spigot, which causes the beer to flow through the flexible tube and out of the spigot due to the pressurization of the keg by the pressurized gas.
Typically, several spigots are built into a bar, either in a commercial setting or a home setting, so that different types of beers can be dispensed from each of the spigots. When one keg is emptied, a new keg can be attached to each spigot so that the beer in the new keg can be dispensed. The types of kegs attached to each spigot are frequently alternated due to changing seasons, availability, customer preferences and various other reasons.
Many businesses identify the beer keg that is attached to each spigot by attaching a customized handle to each spigot. Because the types of beer connected to a single spigot are often alternated, many customized handles are capable of being removeably attached to each spigot so that each handle can be changed when each beer keg is changed.
The handles are often simply screwed into the spigots, which means that the final orientation of the handle is determined by how tightly the handle is turned to attach it to the spigot. This can result in a handle that does not sit in an ideal position for a customer or bartender to view a logo or other design on the handle. Additionally, some handles can be difficult to install in a desired orientation due to the shape of the handles and/or the surrounding features of the bar.